


Die Nacht nach dem Plan

by My_nacc



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_nacc/pseuds/My_nacc
Summary: Ressler und Red vertragen sich mal wieder überhaupt nicht, nun will er es ihm heimzahlen... Wie werden Red und Lizzie nun verbleiben?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cress26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/gifts).
  * Inspired by [𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙧’𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙚](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065192) by [cigarettesandsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke). 



> Ich besitze weder The Blacklist noch die Charaktere, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit den Charakteren.
> 
> In der Story gibt es keinen Tom, also muss sich Liz keine Gedanken um andere Sachen machen. Red und Liz sagen „Du“ zu einander; Red und Resslers Beziehung zu einander ist etwas schlechter als in der Serie dargestellt; Spielt so ca. Anfang Staffel 2
> 
> Kein Beta Leser also wahrscheinliche Schreibfehler vorhanden lol
> 
> Eine deutsche Story weil cress26 meinte das es wenig Lizzington leser gäbe und ich das ändern wollte (werde ich zwar eh nicht aber egal) haha
> 
> \- Geschichte durch Inspiration
> 
> (Keine richtige Übersetzung)

„Wir können das nicht tun!“ rief Ressler hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Ach komm schon Donald, er hat mein Geschäft beraubt und jetzt berauben wir seins“ lächelte Red ihn an.

„So geht das nicht weiter… ich bin raus Sir“ wandte Ressler sich an Cooper.

„Und ihre Gründe…“ fing Harold langsam an zu fragen.

„Es kann nicht sein, dass wir Reddingtons Geschäfte erledigen, es ist immer wieder das selbe, er baut Scheiße und wir dürfen es ausbaden Sir“

„Donald… ich habe keine, wie sie sagten, Scheiße gebaut, sondern der Mann der sich getraut hat sich in meine Geschäfte einzumischen hat Scheiße gebaut, ich bitte sie doch lediglich um eine kleine Stütze und eventuell einen Kaffee“ lächelte Red ihn wieder an. „Wo steht hier eine Kaffeemaschine Harold Ich-“

„Ist schon in Ordnung Red, ich bring den Kaffee“ sagte Ressler etwas genervt und abwertend, selber wollte er ja nur nett sein und… er hatte einen Plan.

„Sind sie heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden Donald? Oder mit der falschen Person ins Bett? Ich weiß noch damals…“ fing Red an träumend eine seiner Geschichten zu erzählen.

„Schon gut, ich bin gerade nicht in Stimmung für eine Geschichte, aber trotzdem bring ich ihren Kaffee“ wollte Ressler gerade ansetzten zu gehen.

„Tja das ist ja auch das mindeste oder Donald? Dafür das ich jeden Tag mit neuen Namen von meiner Blacklist komme, sollten sie mir häufiger danken“ hing Red noch sarkastisch ran. Er und Ressler hatten nie wirklich die beste Verbindung zu einander, sich gegenseitig runterzuziehen war für beide nichts neues. Mit einem kurzen bösen lachen lief Ressler aus der Tür von Coopers Büro, er würde seinen Plan definitiv umsetzten!

Er hörte auf dem Weg die Treppen runter noch, wie Cooper und Reddington über den neuen Blacklister redeten. Schnell rannte Ressler in sein Büro und öffnete seine Schublade. Er suchte seine kleinen blauen Pillen raus und schloss die Schublade wieder.

„Das bekommt er dafür“ schmunzelte Ressler und lief zum Kaffeeautomaten. Kurz nachdem der Kaffee fertig war, er die Pille zerdrückt hatte und in den Kaffee eingerührt hatte, fand er Lizzie am Fahrstuhl stehend.

„Liz, was machst du noch so spät hier“

„Ich hab nur einen Ordner vergessen… gehst du jetzt auch nach Hause?“

„Werde ich… nachdem ich Mister ‚Ich bin der größte‘ seinen Kaffee gebracht habe“

„Ja wirklich?“ lachte Lizzie „stellt er dich neuerdings als Kaffeebringer an?“

„Nein, ich bringe ihm den freiwillig“ lächelte er mit einem gruselig aussehendem Blick, direkt danach ging er zu Coopers Büro. Zwar fragte sich Liz was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte, ließ es aber einfach so stehen. Sie machte sich auf zu ihrem Büro, schnappte sich den Ordner und ging erneut zum Fahrstuhl, wo komischerweise auch Reddington mit einem Kaffee in der Hand stand.

„Nochmals danke für den Kaffee Donald, vielleicht revangiere ich mich mal dafür“ lächelte er die Treppen hoch zu Cooper und Ressler. „Schönen Abend noch Harold“ sagte er zu Cooper und drehte sich dann zu Ressler. Dort kam aber nur ein einfaches „Donald“ mit einem nicken an.

„Warte Red!“ rief Lizzie und sah wie er schon im Fahrstuhl stand. Schnell ging er zur Tür und hielt sie auf.

„Lizzie! Seit wann bist du noch hier?“

„Ehm ich war noch… Ordner holen“ sagte sie und zeigte ihm den Ordner. Sie stellten sich beide rein und waren froh endlich die Blackside verlassen zu können. Da Lizzie genau vor ihm stand, wagte er sich einen kleinen Blick auf ihren Arsch, bevor er Hut und Brille aufsetzte und bereit war rauszugehen.

„Was machst du heute noch Lizzie?“

„Vermutlich nicht viel… vielleicht rufe ich bei meinem Chinesen an, ich bin heute gar nicht zum kochen gekommen“ sagte Liz erschöpft.

„Dembe meinte heute zu mir, dass er ein paar sehr saftige und zarte Steaks gemacht hat, vielleicht könntest du mit essen?“

„Wirklich? Ich glaube die Einladung nehme ich an.“ Red und Lizzie waren schon fast am Auto.

„Würde es Dembe denn stören?“

„Keinen Falls, wir freuen uns immer auf Besuch, vor allem wenn du es bist“ lächelte Red Lizzie an. Sie kamen beide am Auto an und setzten sich rein.

„Dembe, schön dich zu sehen, fahr einfach zum Safe House, Lizzie wird mit uns heute zu Abend essen.“

Dembe fuhr los und die fahrt hielt sich relativ ruhig, keiner sagte was. Ab und zu schaute Liz zu Red rüber und bemerkte wie gut er heute in seinem Anzug aussah. Red hingegen fühlte sich etwas komisch… ihm wurde etwas warm und er musste sogar sein Jackett ausziehen, um nicht anzufangen zu schwitzen.

Mittlerweile bemerkte Liz, wie Red immer wieder auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte und anscheint nie die richtige Position fand. Als Red dann sogar noch anfing sich zu räuspern, fing Liz an sich Gedanken zu machen.

„Red? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Wie? Ja eh… schon gut…“ sagte er schnell und sah wieder nach draußen zum Fenster raus. Auch Dembe bemerkte jetzt im Rückspiegel, dass sein Boss sich anders verhielt.

Am Safe House angekommen ging Red schnell zur Tür und öffnete den beiden. Alle gingen rein und rochen schon vom Eingang aus, was Dembe zubereitet hatte, es roch köstlich.

„Dembe das riecht fabelhaft“ sagte Liz staunend.

„Danke Liz“ gab er mit einem Afrikanischem Akzent schüchtern wieder.

Alle zogen ihre Jacken aus und setzten sich an den Tisch. Dembe ging in die Küche um Essen zu holen, blieb aber länger als gedacht weg, währenddessen bemerkte Liz wieder, wie merkwürdig Red sich heute verhielt.

„Red wenn irgendwas ist… du kannst es mir sagen, wirklich“ sagte Liz und streckte ihre Hand über den Tisch aus um seine zu ergreifen, bei der Berührung zuckte er kurz zusammen.

„Danke Lizzie“ sagte Red und merkte wie ihm immer wärmer wurde, er war kurz davor sich einfach komplett auszuziehen, dazu fühlte er sich noch aufgeregt und sein Beckenbereich fing an zu kribbeln. Nach kurzer Zeit weiterem Warten fühlte sich Red wie ein geiler kleiner Teenager, aber er musste sich zusammenreisen, eben weil er kein Teenager mehr war, sondern ein erwachsener Mann. Er spürte wie sich langsam etwas in seiner Hose regte ‚reiß dich zusammen Red!‘ sagte er sich und fragte, wieso es ihm so ging… etwa wegen Lizzie? Nach längerer Zeit der Zusammenarbeit zwischen Red und Lizzie, musste sich Red einfach irgendwann hingeben, so sehr er auch nicht wollte, er fand diese Frau einfach attraktiv.

Kurze Zeit später kam Dembe mit einem Tablett und 3 Tellern voll Essen, in dem Moment wo er es ablegen wollte, stand Red auf.

„Entschuldigt mich“ sagte er hastig und lief in sein Zimmer. Er musste diese Grundlose Erektion schnell wegbekommen, er fühlte sich unwohl dadurch. Er schloss seine Tür und öffnete hastig seinen Gürtel, um wenigstens etwas Platz zu schaffen. Er war im Moment ziemlich empfindlich und es fiel ihm schwer seine Hose zu öffnen. Er zog vorsichtig seinen Reißverschluss runter und merkte wie es ihm direkt etwas besser ging, kurz stöhnte er vor Erleichterung auf.

Liz und Dembe saßen unten etwas verwirrt auf ihren Plätzen.

„Ob ich mal nach ihm schauen sollte Dembe?“ Dembe schaut sie nur etwas fraglich an und wusste selber nicht was sie sollte oder nicht sollte, aber Liz war entschlossen, sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg Red in dem Haus zu suchen.

Red dachte immer noch nach, sollte er schnell kalt duschen gehen? Das könnte helfen… Oder sollte er sich jetzt wirklich wie ein 14 jähriger selbstbefriedigen? Normalerweise konnte er dem drang widerstehen, aber jetzt sah er den Griff in die Boxershort als beste Möglichkeit. Er zog seinen Gürtel ab, schob die Hose nur knapp über seinen Arsch und griff in seine Unterhose, kurz musste Red über das empfindliche Gefühl stöhnen. Er fing an sich langsam zu streicheln, während er den Kopf nach hinten warf.

„Red?“ hörte er eine dumpfe Stimme ein paar Meter entfernt von sich.

„Oh Scheiße!“ Sofort schreckte er hoch und zog hastig seine Hose hoch, gerade als er es geschaffte hatte seinen Reißverschluss hochzuziehen, kam sie rein.

„Red was-“ fing Liz an und schaute sich im Zimmer um, sie bemerkte seinen Gürtel auf dem Bett.

„Was ist los Red?“ fragt Liz besorgt.

„Ich wollte… gerade Duschen gehen“ sagte er und dachte es könnte eine gute Ausrede sein, währenddessen verschränkte er seine Hände vor seinem Schritt.

„Sag mir was wirklich los ist! Du bist so hektisch und nervös… es macht mich wahnsinnig“

„Ich- mir geht es gut“

„Lüg mich nicht an Red!“

„Es ist etwas worüber ich nicht mit dir reden möchte“

„Achso… also vertraust du mir nicht“ gab sie abwertend zurück. Das Lizzie so etwas von ihm denken würde, wollte er nicht, natürlich vertraute er ihr.

„Es ist nur… argh“ machte er ein verärgertes Geräusch, gab seinen Schritt frei und schaute nach unten. Liz schaute automatisch mit nach unten und bemerkte seine Erektion.

„Red du- warum-“

„Keine Ahnung ok!? Im Auto hab ich mich etwas komisch gefühlt und seitdem wir am Tisch saßen, renne ich mit einer verdammten Latte durch das Haus.“

Über seine neue Wortwahl musste Liz eher darauf klarkommen, als über seine Erektion.

„Und was wirst du dagegen machen? Wirst du… wirst du dich selbst-“ wollte Lizzie anfangen, konnte es aber nicht wirklich beenden.

„Eigentlich wollte ich das, aber ich werde es mit einer kalten Dusche probieren“ sagte Red und drückte auf seiner Hose rum, um sich neu zu positionieren, auf Dauer kann das mit so einem Ständer echt unangenehm sein, vor allem weil seine Hose ziemlich eng geschnitten war.

Als Red anfing auf seiner Hose rumzudrücken, starrte Lizzie mit gefesselten Augen drauf, was natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„So interessant?“ lenkte Red sie ab.

„Was?“ schreckte Lizzie hoch, sie hatte schon ewig keinen Mann mehr im Bett gehabt, mal wieder eine Erektion zu sehen war für sie schon fast neu.

„Ob das so interessant ist was ich mache?“ wiederholte sich Red und schmunzelte über ihr Abwesenheit.

„Eh nein nur-“ fing Liz an und konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinem Schritt wegbewegen, sie fühlte sich erregt und merkte wie ihr Höschen langsam nass wurde. Lizzie wurde rot und Red versuchte sich an etwas ran zu wagen.

Er ging langsam auf Lizzie zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen. Ihre Augen immer noch gefesselt.

Er öffnete langsam seine Hose und wartete ihre Reaktion ab, da keine kam zog er Reißverschluss runter und danach seine Hose. Wieder drückte er seine Hose nur bis knapp über seinen Hintern, aber es war weit genug um alles zu sehen. Lizzies Mund klappte leicht auf als sie auf seine Boxershort starrte, sie konnte seine großen Umrandungen erkennen und wurde immer nasser.

Er schmunzelte erneut und ging mit seiner Hand in seine Unterhose, um sich leicht zu berühren. Er umgriff sich fest und zog langsame striche von oben bis nach ganz unten, wieder oben angekommen drückte er kurz leicht mit Zeigefinger und Daumen auf seine Eichel, sofort zuckte er zusammen und stöhnte als Antwort.

Liz war mittlerweile so erregt, dass sie selber den Drang hatte sich zu berühren, auch wenn sie es ziemlich erregend fand wie er sich selbstbefriedigte.

Jetzt holte Red seine große Erektion aus seiner Shorts und fing an sie leicht zu pumpen. Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten als er immer etwas fester zudrückte, die ganze Zeit musste er dabei an Lizzie denken.

Lizzie war jetzt endgültig bereit etwas zu tun, also beugte sie sich vor und berührte seine Erektion sanft, was Red direkt bemerkte. Er nahm seine Hand weg und erlaubte Lizzie weiterzumachen. Ihre kleinen Finger umfassten ihn und sie fing an ihn zu streicheln. Nach kurzer Zeit langsamer Streicheleinheiten hielt Red es nicht mehr aus und fing an in ihre kleine Faust zu stoßen, ihre kleinen Finger machten ihn total an. Liz wagte es sich nach unten zu gehen und rieb leicht ihre Lippen über seinen Schwanz, was Red mit einem Stöhnen beantwortet. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und nahm ihn auf einmal komplett.

„Lizzie“ zuckte Red sofort zusammen. Sie leckte über seinen Schaft bis vor zur Spitze. Red griff mit einer Hand nach unten, packte ihre Haare damit sie Lizzie nicht stören würden und drückte ihren Kopf bis ganz nach unten, wo er kurz verweilte bis Liz anfing einmal zu würgen. Kurz hörte man noch ein paar weitere nasse Geräusche, aber dann lies er ihre Haare los und zog sie zu sich hoch.

Er gab ihr einen sehr Leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den Lizzie freudig aufnahm. Er leckte leicht über ihre Lippen und sie öffnete ihren Mund für ihn. Er gab ihr immer mehr Küsse und sie fühlte sich immer erregter.

„Lieb mich Red“ flehte Liz zwischen heißen Küssen.

„Aufs Bett Schatz“ sagte er und schob sie langsam nach hinten, bis sie das Bett zwischen ihren Kniekehlen spürte. Lizzie warf sich aber wieder nach vorn um ihn nochmal zu Küssen, seine Küsse waren atemberaubend.

Sie griff mit ihren Fingern nach oben und fing an seine Knöpfe zu öffnen. Red hatte kurz das Bedürfnis ihre Finger von seinen Hemdknöpfen wegzunehmen, aber lies es zu, da er sich bei ihr geborgen und wohl fühlte. Red tat dann also das selbe und öffnete ihr schwarze Bluse. Sie griff nach unten und drückte seine Hose und Unterhose auf einmal runter, damit er raussteigen konnte. Als nächstes flog seine Weste durch den Raum und zum Schluss sein Hemd. Nun war Lizzie dran. Er warf ihr Bluse weg und bediente sich jetzt ihrer Hose. Er lies ihr Höschen an und warf die Hose weg. Die ganze Zeit während des Ausziehens, unterbrach keiner von beiden die vielen Küsse. Kurz und schnell schubste Red Lizzie leicht aufs Bett. Sie verlor ihren halt, legte sich drauf und krabbelte in die Mitte mit offenen Beinen. Red kam schnell mit dazu und fing an ihr Küsse über ihre innen Schenkel zu geben. Er küsste einen langsamen weg bis zu ihrer Mitte, wo er kurz an ihrem Moschus artigem Geruch roch. Er zog ihr das Höschen aus und presste seinen Kopf zwischen ihr Beine. Sofort stöhnte Lizzie und merkte, wie seine Zunge langsam über ihre Falten glitt. Red nahm beide Hände nach oben und umfasste ihre beiden Brüste. Liz hingegen nahm beide Hände nach unten und fühlte sein kurzgeschorenes Haar.

Er drückte seine Zunge mal mit mehr und mal mit weniger Druck auf ihren Kitzler. Lizzie wurde überwältigt von Gefühlen. Ihre Beine fingen kurze Zeit später an unkontrolliert zu zittern, sodass Red sie festhalten musste. Es dauerte nicht lange und er brachte sie auf einen starken ersten Orgasmus.

„Red…“ stöhnte Lizzie und packte die Bettlaken neben sich. Red nahm seinen Finger und drückte noch weiter ganz sanft auf ihren Kitzler, damit sie sich normal erholen konnte. Dann kam er hoch und drückte ihr einen festen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er machte sich etwas Platz zwischen ihren Beinen und berührte mit seiner Spitze ihre Mitte.

„Bist du bereit?“ fragte Red vorsichtshalber nochmal nach um sie nicht zu bedrängen.

„Ja bitte“ flehte Lizzie und griff nach unten um ihn zu packen. Sie rieb ihren Kitzler noch kurz mit seiner Eichel und brachte beide zum stöhnen. Dann führte sie ihn zu ihrem Eingang und überließ Red die weiteren Bewegungen. Vorsichtig trat er ein und wartete immer kurz, damit sie sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte, sie war ziemlich eng nach ihrem Orgasmus. Als er so weit wie er konnte drin war, blieb er stehen und wartete Lizzies Reaktion ab.

Lizzie kam mit ihrem Kopf hoch um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, und machte währenddessen ein zustimmendes Geräusch, also fing Red an sich zu bewegen. Er stieß erst ziemlich langsam und nicht allzu hart, um sie besser vorzubereiten. Dann merkte er wie ihre Hände zu seinem Nacken fuhren, plötzlich wurde er etwas nervös, hatte sie die Narben jemals gesehen?

Lizzie rutschte mit ihren Händen auf seine Schultern und dann weiter zu seinen Schulterblättern, wo sie eine sehr raue und unebene Haut fühlte. Red versteifte sich kurz, stieß aber trotzdem weiter, hoffentlich würde sie einfach nichts sagen.

„Wieso bist du zusammengezuckt?“ fragte Liz und Red zog sich aus ihr raus.

„Du- du hast nur… mein Rücken er-“

„Darf ich ihn sehen?“ fragte Liz und hoffte es wäre für ihn ok… oder ist sie etwas zu weit gegangen?

„J- ja“ sagte Red und drehte sich langsam um, er fühlte sich etwas unwohl. Er fühlte zwar nur ganz leicht, wie sie seine verbrannte Haut berührte und es fröstelte ihn.

„Das tut mir leid Red“

„Schon gut… das ist Geschichte“ sagte Red und wollte das Thema gerade einfach nur fallen lassen.

Lizzie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss zwischen seine Schulterblättern. Sie fuhr mit ihren Küssen fort bis sie an seinem Hals ankam. Er dreht sich schnell wieder um und zog sie an sich, um ihre Küsse anders zu empfangen. Sie drückte ihn in die Kissen rein und setzte sich auf ihn drauf.

„Mit der Position habe ich nicht gerechnet“ lächelte Red sie an.

„Bei mir rechnet man mit vielem nicht, oder würdest du lieber wieder wechseln?“

„Ich bevorzuge dich auch oben“

„Hm, dann lass mich dich endlich ficken“ sagte sie und rutschte sanft auf seinem Schwanz rum um ihn eigentlich wieder etwas härter zu machen, aber seine Erektion schien gar nicht zu erschlaffen. Ob das was mit dem Kaffee von Ressler zu tun haben könnte? Fragte sich Liz, ließ das aber erstmal unbeantwortet.

„Deine neue Wortwahl gefällt mir“ schmunzelte Red.

„Konnte ich mir denken“ sagte Liz bevor sie sich komplett auf ihn draufdrückte.

„Hm Lizzie“ gab Red von sich und ließ sich ganz in die Kissen fallen.

Liz ging etwas härter mit ihm um als er mit ihr. Sie bewegte sich schnell und bedürftig auf ihm herum.

„Raymond“ stöhnte Liz und zum ersten mal hörte er seinen Vornamen über ihre Lippen und Zunge rollen, es klang für ihn fabelhaft und wunderschön.

Sie hatte ihre Hände zum stützten auf Reds Brust gelegt, also nahm er seine Hände hoch und hielt ihre fest. Beide stöhnten unkontrolliert und hatten angst das Dembe ein Stockwerk weiter unten alles hören würde, trotzdem hinderte es sie an nichts.

Liz wurde immer langsamer und hatte kaum mehr Kraft, also packte Red ihre Hüften und rollte beide in einer perfekten Drehung herum. Sofort fing er an hart gegen sie zu stoßen und Liz wurde immer lauter. Er ging mit seinem Kopf runter und küsste sie um sie ruhig zu stellen. Dann setzte er sich etwas auf und hielt sich an Lizzies Beinen fest, die hinter seinem Rücken überkreuzt waren. In der aufrechten Position konnte er genauer und fester vorgehen als vorher.

Er stieß schnell und hart und merkte das Liz nicht mehr weit entfernt war, genau wie er, also nahm er seine Hand nach unten und drückte auf ihrem Kitzler rum.

Laut stöhnend und wimmernd kam Liz zu ihrem Orgasmus und nahm Red mit sich.

„Lizzie…“

Er fiel nach vorn und stützte sich in die Kissen, während er mehrmals in sie hineinspritzte. Er drückte seinen Kopf in die Kissen genau neben ihrem Hals und roch ihren Duft. Er kam wieder hoch und küsste ihren weichen Lippen.

Nach kurzer Zeit zog er sich raus und besorgte schnell ein Taschentuch für Lizzie, sonst würde es eine Sauerei geben.

„Danke“ nahm Liz das Taschentuch an und säuberte sich, ebenso wie Red. 

„Ehm Lizzie?“ fragte er jetzt etwas nervös.

„Hm?“ sagte Liz sehr erschöpft.

„Bist du auf… Geburtenkontrolle?“

„Keine Sorge ja, ich nehme die Pille“

„Ok ich hatte schon angst“

„Nein entspann dich, wirklich. Ich bin nebenbei auch sauber… also wegen Krankheiten und so…“ deutete Lizzie an.

„Ich auch, war vor kurzem erst Generaluntersuchung“ sagte Red und legte sich nackt wieder mit zu Lizzie ins Bett. Ihre Haut war etwas kühl, also deckte er sie beide zu und kuschelte sich an sie ran. Sie drehte sich, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und ihre Hände auf seine Brust.

„Ich kann immer noch kaum glauben, dass wir das gerade getan haben“ sagte Liz.

„Hm… es war wundervoll“ stimmte Red zu. „Wenigstens bin ich die unangenehme Erektion los“ witzelte er rum.

„Wir können jetzt schlecht hier oben bleiben“ bemerkte Liz und hob ihren Kopf.

„Wieso denn“

„Dembe ist noch unten“

„Ich denke du warst so laut, dass er es mitbekommen hatte und zu seiner Tochter gefahren ist“ lächelte Red sie an.

„Und wenn nicht?“

„Wenn nicht dann liegt er jetzt sicher schon im Bett“

„Wir sind sowas von unhöflich, wir haben ihn einfach mit seinem Essen allein gelassen“

„Lizzie… du versaust mir meinen postkoitalen Moment“

„Ich mein ja nur“ lachte Liz.

„Ich fand‘s süß…“ sagte Red schüchtern.

„Was?“

„Wo du mich Raymond genannt hattest, so hattest du mich noch nie genannt“ gab er ehrlich zu.

„Naja es ist dein Name… außerdem klingt er schön“

„Sag ihn nochmal“

„Ich soll deinen Namen nochmal sagen?“ fragte Liz und lachte.

„Ja bitte, für mich.“

Liz beugte sich hoch um ihm direkt in zu Augen zu schauen. Sie spitze ihren Lippen und sprach seinen Namen langsam, mit jeder Silbe betont aus. Er beobachtete dabei ihre Lippen und als sie fertig war schnellte er hoch, um ihr einen Kuss aufzudrücken.

„Ich liebe das“ sagte Red und drückte sie.

„Ist dir schon mal durch den Kopf gegangen, dass dir das nur wegen Ressler passiert ist?“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich hatte ihn heute gefragt was er macht, da meinte er böse grinsend, dass er dir einen Kaffee bringen möchte“

„Und?“

„Naja vielleicht hat er etwas in deinen Kaffee getan“

„Wenn das wirklich so ist, werde ich ihm wohl morgen danken müssen“ lachte Red und Liz stimmt mit ein.

„Darf ich bei dir bleiben?“

„Natürlich darfst du Schatz“ sagte Red und legte sich in eine bequeme Position mit Lizzie.

„Nacht Raymond“ sagte sie und beide mussten lächeln.

„Gute Nacht Lizzie“ sagte er, küsste ihren Kopf und beide schliefen ein.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das zweite kam schneller als erwartet, war aber auch schon ein wenig "vorgewärmt"

Liz wachte durch einen Sonnenstrahl auf, der direkt durch das Fenster schien und sie traf. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen, musste sie aber wieder zusammenkneifen. Sie bemerkte einen warmen Arm um ihre Taille und erinnerte sich lebhaft an den gestrigen Abend, ohne das sie es mitbekam fing sie an zu lächeln. Die etwas größere Person hinter ihr fing an sich zu bewegen und gab dabei einen kleinen Seufzer von sich.

Da Red sie löffelte, noch zu schlafen schien und Lizzie nicht wusste was sie machen sollte, ruckelte sie sich tiefer in seine Umarmung rein und drückte sich auf seine morgendliche Erektion. Liz erstarrte zwar kurz, ließ sich aber trotzdem nicht daran hindern, sich noch weiter reinzudrücken. Sie trugen logischerweise beide keine Unterwäsche wegen gestern, weswegen sie seinen Schwanz perfekt zwischen ihrem Arsch spürte.

Sie empfand es als ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl und gab sich dem mit einem kleinen leisen Stöhnen hin. Auch Red schien das als angenehm zu empfinden, denn trotz das er noch schlief, stieß er einen langen und warmen Atemzug aus, der Lizzie am Nacken kitzelte.

Lizzie fing an, ihren Arsch leicht hin und her zu bewegen, um ihn besser fühlen zu können. Sie presste ihre Schenkel fest zusammen, da sie sich dort nach Stimulation sehnte, das zusammenpressen linderte ein wenig ihren Drang.

Red wachte langsam auf, als er ein gleichmäßig schnelles Wackeln im Bett bemerkte. Sofort spürte er um welches Wackeln es sich handelte und atmete hart aus. Er schaute nach unten und sah wie Lizzies Arsch sich an ihm bewegte und nach Reibung suchte.

„Guten Morgen Schatz“ murmelte Red, während er immer noch ihre Verbindungsstelle betrachtete.

„Morgen Red“ hauchte Lizzie, als sie sich leicht mit ihrem Kopf zu Red drehte. Er beugte sich leicht vor und küsste ihren Nacken, was Liz mit einem freudigen Seufzer aufnahm.

Schnell drückte sich Red nach vorn und drehte Liz auf ihren Bauch. Nun lag er über ihr und stütze sich mit seinen Händen auf den Kissen neben ihrem Kopf ab. Er beugte sich runter und küsste ihren Nacken weiter, während er jetzt selber seinen Schwanz an ihrem Arsch auf und ab bewegte. Es lies ihn ein wenig aufstöhnen und Liz wimmern. Er setzte sich zwischen ihren Beinen auf und glitt ganz sanft mit seinen Händen von ihren Schulterblättern, bis zu ihrem Arsch, sie bekam direkt eine Gänsehaut und fröstelte ein wenig.

An ihrem Arsch angekommen packte er beide Backen und drückte sie leicht auseinander, um seinen drauf liegenden Schwanz weiter einklemmen zu können. Er lies sie los und ihre Arschbacken packten seine Vorhaut. Er stieß leicht nach vorn und wieder zurück, er konnte erkennen wie seine Eichel in seiner Vorhaut verschwand und wieder auftauchte, er schloss seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl.

„Red…“ wimmerte Liz und er öffnete sie wieder. „Bitte“ winselte sie und drückte ihren Arsch ein wenig nach hinten.

„Bitte was, Schatz“ schmunzelte er. Er wusste ganz genau was sie wollte, aber vorher wollte er es von ihr hören.

„Bitte fick mich“ sagte Liz und hob ihren Arsch an.

„Wie du willst, Schatz“ sagte Red und drückte seinen Schwanz, von dem etwas Vorsaft runterperlte, weiter zwischen ihren Arsch. Für Liz war es dort eine eher unberührte Stelle und sie versteifte sich ein wenig. Red erkannte das sie das, was er vorhatte, anscheinend noch nie gemacht hatte und drückte sich deswegen weg.

„Heb deinen Arsch“ sagte Red und legte ein weiches großes Kissen unter ihren Bauch.

Er beugte sich runter und küsste sie sanft auf den Rücken. Er nahm seine Hand und berührte sie zwischen den Beinen. Mit seinem Zeigefinger kreiste er langsam und leicht herum, Lizzie war bereits sehr feucht zwischen ihren Beinen, also steckte er seinen Daumen komplett rein. Er spürte ihre wärme und Wände und sein Schwanz fing leicht an zu pochen. Er bewegte seinen Zeigefinger weiter und drückte seinen Daumen nach unten, um ihren G-Punkt zu berühren.

„Red…“ Es zog ein schneller, erregender Stich durch ihre Nerven und Liz stöhnte auf.

Red grinste leicht und ersetzte schnell seinen Zeigefinger durch seine Zunge. Er kroch ein Stück nach hinten, entfernte seinen Daumen und ersetzte ihn durch Mittel- und Ringfinger.

Oben hörte er sie wimmern und leichte „hmm“ Geräusche von sich geben.

Liz drückte ihren Kopf in das Kissen und packte die Stangen vor ihr vom Bett.

Red entfernte Zunge und Finger und kroch nach oben. Liz war etwas erschüttert, merkte aber schnell wie er seine komplette länge in sie reindrückte.

„Lizzie…“ stöhnte Red leicht und musste sich an ihren Hüften festhalten. Er packte schnell seine Kraft wieder und stieß heftig rein. Es war viel rauerer Sex als am Vortag, aber keiner schien sich darüber zu beschweren, im Gegenteil, sie wollten das beide.

Red nahm seine rechte Hand und packte Lizzies lange Haare. Er wickelte sie um seine Hand und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten. Liz biss sich kurz auf die Lippe, als sie Reds kräftige Hand in ihren Haaren spürte. Er stieß noch ein wenig härter und benutzte ihre Haare als Hebel.

„Fuck… das ist so gut“ stöhnte Red und verlor sich in den Gefühlen.

Liz würde zwar jetzt darauf Antworten, konnte es aber kaum, da sie durch Reds Haare packen schwerer Luft bekam als vorher. Es schreckte Lizzie nicht ab, sondern machte sie noch mehr an.

Kurze Zeit später spürte Liz wie sie sich dem Ende näherte.

„Red Ich-“ begann Liz, schaffte es aber nicht weiter.

Sofort lies er ihre Haare los und packte ihre Hüften, um sie hart und grob in seine zu ziehen.

„Ich auch“ schnaufte Red und kniff seine Augen zu.

Seine Finger bohrten sich tief in Lizzies Hüften, wahrscheinlich würde es kleine Hämatome hinterlassen, aber Liz störte es gerade überhaupt nicht.

Red kam seinem Ende immer näher und stieß jetzt etwas ungleichmäßiger. Liz erreichte ihr Ende und schrie unkontrolliert auf. Ihre Wände zogen sich zusammen und pumpten Reds Schwanz. Ihre prompte enge lies ihn direkt kommen und er spritzte los.

„Lizzie“ stöhnte Red laut auf, lies ihre Hüften los und beugte sich über ihren Rücken. Diesmal brauchte es ihn ein wenig länger, bis er sein ganzes Sperma in ihr entleerte. Seine dicken Streifen schienen gar nicht zu enden.

Liz spürte das wohlige Gefühl seines warmen Spermas und genoss den Moment.

Er blieb noch einen kurzen Moment in ihr drin, bis er spürte das sein Penis langsam erschlaffte. Er zog sich aus Lizzie heraus und lies sie kurz zittern.

Er setzte sich hinter ihrem Arsch hin und fühlte sich zu schwach um jetzt aufzustehen. Lizzie lies ihren Arsch auf das Kissen fallen und entspannte sich.

„Das hab ich gebraucht“ murmelte Liz in ihr Kissen, kaum hörbar für Red.

„Das haben wir beide gebraucht“ murmelte er zurück.

Er kroch mit leicht schwachen Beinen zu Lizzie und legte sich neben sie.

„Brauchst du ein Taschentuch, Schatz?“

„Hm oder wir gehen duschen“ lächelte Liz ihn an.

„Na dann komm“ sagte Red und stieß sich vom Bett ab. Sie liefen nackt durchs Haus und schauten ein paar mal hin und her, nur falls Dembe doch noch da sein sollte, wovon keiner ausging. Schließlich gingen sie in das große, moderne Bad und stellten das Wasser an. Liz ging vorsichtshalber schon mal in die Dusche, sie würde nicht den Boden vor der Tür einsauen wollen. Red überprüfte das Wasser.

„Ist warm, du kannst näher kommen“ sagte Red und hielt ihr einen offenen Arm entgegen. Sie lief zu seinem offenen Arm und drückte sich in eine wohlige Umarmung mit ihm.

„Lizzie… Schatz… Hab ich dich irgendwie verletzt?“

„Du warst ziemlich grob mit meinen Hüften, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hatte keine Schmerzen“

„Sicher?“

„Ja Raymond, sicher“ grinste Liz.

„Tut mir leid“ sagte er leise und drückte seine Nase in ihre nassen Haare.

„Muss es nicht“ sagte Liz und schaute nach oben zu ihm.

Er drückte seinen Kopf nach unten und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Der Kuss ging für Lizzie viel zu kurz und Red machte sich ran, sich zu duschen. Liz spürte wie sein Sperma über ihre Schenkel lief und es unten ankam. Auch für Red blieb das nicht unbemerkt und er schaute verehrend nach unten. Es erregte sie zwar beide erneut, aber beide fühlten sich zu ausgepowert, Red würde nach dem harten Sex jetzt eh erstmal keinen hochbekommen und Liz fühlte sich zu wund, um sich anfassen zu lassen.

Red nahm sein Shampoo und rieb es in Lizzies Haaren ein. Sie schloss die Augen und lies sich von ihm kümmern lassen. Da er hinter ihr stand, konnte er gut ihre Haare hinten einschäumen. Mit seinen noch seifigen Händen fuhr er über ihren Rücken und schäumte diesen ein. Nachdem ihr Rücken fertig wurde, wanderte er mit seinen Händen zu ihren Bauch und umklammerte die kleine Person vor sich. Er stand jetzt so direkt hinter ihr, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. Er schäumte ihren Bauch ein und ging zu ihren Brüsten. Er umfasste beide sehr zärtlich und gab ihnen extra Aufmerksamkeit.

Nachdem er sie gut eingeschäumt hatte und ihre Nippel aufrecht standen, entfernte er sich und ging in die Knie. Er nahm seine Hände und legte sie zuerst auf ihr linkes Bein und danach auf das rechte. Beim hochkommen streifte er kurz mit Absicht ihren Schritt und drehte sie um, um ihr einen Kuss aufzudrücken.

„Du bist der tollste Mensch den ich kenne, Red“ flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen.

„Hm, wenn du meinst“ gab Red zurück und sah in ihre Augen.

„Ja ich meine es so, hätte ich eher gewusst, dass der Concierge des Verbrechens so ein Teddy sein kann, hätte ich mich schon eher von dir ficken lassen“ lachte Liz und Red stimmte mit ein.

„Lizzie, nur weil ich ein Verbrecher bin, heißt es nicht, dass ich nicht kuschelig sein kann“ gab er frech wieder und Liz gab ihm einen große Umarmung.

„Jetzt lass mich dich einschäumen“ sagte Liz und griff nach dem Shampoo.

„Das musst du wirklich nicht-“

„Ich will es aber!“ sagte sie und drückte ein wenig Seife auf ihre Hand.

„Ehm, kannst du dich kurz runterbeugen“ sagte Liz und Red fing an zu grinsen, er schaute ihr noch kurz in die Augen, bevor er seinen Kopf etwas runterbeugte.

Lizzie verrieb die Seife in seinem kurzgeschorenem Haar und ging runter zu seinem Nacken. Er nahm den Kopf wieder hoch und Lizzie zog ihn an seinem Nacken zu sich. Sie küssten sich während Lizzies Hände zu seiner Brust wanderten. Sie rieb mehrmals drüber und genoss seine männliche Brust. Lizzie unterbrach den Kuss schnappte nach Luft und rieb sein Bauch ein. Nun würde sie seinen Rücken bearbeiten wollen.

„Red, darf ich-?“ zögerte Lizzie und wollte sich nochmal vergewissern.

„Du darfst“ schmunzelte Red und drehte sich um.

In dem neuen Licht konnte sie seine Narben richtig sehen. Sie checkte ihn kurz aus, bevor sie ihre Hände nahm und von seinen Schultern bis zu seinem Gesäß alles einschäumte. Auch Liz konnte sich diesmal einen Blick auf seinen straffen Arsch gewähren. Er hatte ein breites Kreuz und einen Straffen Arsch, so wie Liz sich ihren Traummann vorstellte. Ihr Gedanken brachten sie kurz zum lächeln.

Red drehte sich wieder rum und nun schäumte Liz seine Beine ein, sein perfekter Schwanz war jetzt auf Augenhöhe und Liz konnte nicht anderes, als mehrmals draufzuschauen. Red betrachtete das Spektakel von oben und schmunzelte.

Liz kam hoch und nahm sein Glied in die Hand, auch das müsste sauber werden. Sie pumpte ihn ein paar mal und schaute ihm die ganze Zeit in seine Augen. Liz kniete sich erneut auf den Boden, wartete bis der übrig gebliebene Schaum weggespült wurde und zog seine Vorhaut nach hinten, um seine Eichel mit ihrer Zunge zu umkreisen.

„Lizzie ich… Nur damit du es weißt, ich glaube nicht das ich so schnell nochmal kann“

„Ich weiß, aber ich finde die Idee besser als dich mit ätzender Seife sauberzumachen“ grinste Liz und fuhr wieder über seinen Schwanz.

Er genoss zwar das Gefühl, trotzdem regte sich nichts, er wusste das es ok für Lizzie war, deswegen machte er sich keine Gedanken.

Lizzie kam wieder hoch und fuhr spielerisch mit ihren Daumen über ihre Unterlippe.

„Hm lecker“ sagte Liz und Red lachte.

„Frech…“ sagte er und Liz biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie nochmal.

„Lass und aus der Dusche gehen Lizzie“

„Ok“ sagte sie schlicht und lief raus.

Beide trockneten sich ab und zogen sich an. Da Liz keine anderen Klamotten besaß, zog sie ihre alten wieder an. Red hingegen kam wenig später in einem neuem, kompletten 3 Teiler aus seinem begehbarem Schrank.

Liz betrachte ihn und grinste.

„Was?“ grinste er zurück.

„Deine Krawatte ist schief“ sagte Liz und lief auf ihn zu.

„Hm?“ machte Red und versuchte nach unten zu schauen.

Liz kam bei ihm an und richtete seine Krawatte aus.

„Heiß“ murmelte Liz und beobachte ihn vom nahen. Der weiche Stoff fühlte sich fantastisch unten ihren Fingern an. Sie griff nach seinem Kragen und zog ihn zu einem plötzlichen Kuss nach unten. Er gab ein leises „hmm“ Geräusch von sich und schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Sie machten noch kurz rum, bis Liz sich zurück zog und sie beide schwer atmeten.

„Wir müssen jetzt zur Task Force“ sagte Liz mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

„Ja das müssten wir besser“ sagte Red und erfreute sich an ihrer leichten rosa Farbe. „Warte kurz“ sagte er noch schnell und gab sich 2 Sprüher von einem seiner teuren Parfüme. Es war ein mit Moschus versetztes Männer Parfüm und erregte Liz wieder aufs neue.

Sie schüttelte ironischer weiße den Kopf und lief nach unten mit ihm.

„Dembe?“ rief Red sehr laut durch das Haus.

Dembe kam zu ihrem schreck aus der Küche.

„Raymond, Elizabeth“ sagte Dembe und blieb professionell stehen.

Liz errötete fast zu einem hellem Rot und verbarg ihr Gesicht. Er hatte alles gehört oder?

Auch Red blieb etwas erschrocken stehen.

„Dembe du- du warst die ganze Nacht hier?“ fragte Red.

„Ja“ sagte er und blieb weiterhin professionell.

„Wann bist du gestern ins Bett… Und wann bist du heute aufgestanden?“ fragte er weiterhin ein wenig verdutzt.

„Gestern nach dem Lizzie zu dir gegangen ist und Heute vor etwa 15 Minuten“ sagte Dembe und lies das ‚wegen euch' weg.

„Was hast du mit dem Essen gemacht“

„Steht im Kühlschrank“

„Tut mir leid deswegen Dembe“ sagte Red und gab seinem Bodyguard 2 kräftige Männerfreundschaftliche Schläge auf die Schulter.

„Mir auch“ kam Lizzie wieder zu Wort.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, ist alles in Ordnung“ sagte Dembe und wollte das klarstellen.

„Wir müssten jetzt fahren, ich hoffe wir belästigen dich nicht zu sehr“ sagte Red und gab ihm einen letzten Schulterklopfer.

Alle zogen ihre Mäntel und Jacken drüber und gingen zum Auto.

Für alle 3 war es etwas unangenehm, besonders für Lizzie.

Trotz des ganzen war Dembe sehr froh, dass die beiden endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, es war längst überfällig.

Sie kamen an und Red und Liz stiegen aus, blöderweise genau zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Ressler draußen stand.

„Donald!“ lachte Red und drückte Ressler in eine feste Umarmung. „Danke“ sagte er etwas langezogen, lies ihn los und ging rein.

Ressler war noch mehr verwundert, zum einen weshalb Lizzie und Red aus seinem Auto kamen und er nicht allein und zum anderen, wieso er ihm dankte.

Er schaute zu Lizzie rüber.

„Danke?“ fragte er sie und Liz zog ihre Schultern in einer unwissenden Geste hoch und stieß ein uninteressiertes „hm“ aus. Sofort ging sie schnell rein und gesellte sich mit zu Red im Fahrstuhl.

Nachdem die Fahrstuhltür geschlossen wurde, drückte Liz auf die Taste nach unten und lachte los.

„Er hat mich wirklich gefragt, weshalb du danke gesagt hast“ lachte Liz.

„Und was hast du gesagt?“ grinste Red.

„Nichts! Ich tat so also würde ich nicht wissen was du meinst!“

„Wie dem auch sein, trotzdem war das Danke fällig“ sagte er und wartete darauf, dass sich die Tür öffnete.

Beide kamen unten an und sie betraten das Gebäude.

„Morgen Harold“ rief Red und strahlte ihn an. Cooper schaute ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. Auch Lizzie ließ sich ein lächeln auf ihr Gesicht drücken.

„Reddington, Agent Keen. Sie strahlen ja beide“ bemerkte Cooper.

„Das ist nebensächlich Harold, aber ich habe einen neuen Blacklister!“ lief Red auf ihn zu und drückte ihn in sein Büro.

Lizzie blieb unten in ihrem Büro und bearbeitete ein paar Akten. Der neue Blacklister ist etwas für Ressler und es würde ihm mal wieder einen großen Sieg verschaffen. Liz starrte gebannt auf ihren PC, als sie einen dunklen Schatten im Augenwinkel erkannte. Sofort schnellte Liz rum und sah Red im Türrahmen lehnen.

„Gott hast du mich erschreckt!“ rief Liz und merkte wie ihr Herz ein oder sogar zwei Sprünge aussetzte.

„Wusste gar nicht das du so schreckhaft sein kannst“ lachte Red und schloss ihre Bürotür beim reinlaufen. Er machte noch 3 gemütliche Schritte, als er ihren Pult erreichte und sich Lehrermäßig dagegen lehnte.

„Was hast du für heute Abend geplant Lizzie“

„Also das weiß ich noch nicht so genau vielleicht-“

„Wir nehmen dich wieder mit“ redete Red sofort rein.

„Hmm und dann?“ sah Lizzie ihn verspielt an.

„Dann könnten wir zusammen essen gehen“

„Nein halt! Wenn dann werde ich Dembes Essen essen“ lachte Liz und wollte auf jeden fall, dass Dembe nicht enttäuscht sein würde.

„Na gut, wir gehen zu mir, essen Dembes Essen und danach machen wir einen Spaziergang“ schlug er vor.

„Klingt vernünftig“ gab Liz zu und freute sich bereits auf den Abend.

Die Zeit verging etwas schneller als erwartet, Ressler schnappte sich den Kriminellen und fast alle konnten bereits nach Hause gehen. Keiner sprach mehr das Thema über Reds danke an, sehr zu Lizzies Glück, und bald war es still im Gebäude.

„Ich habe Dembe bereits angerufen, er wird in vielleicht 20 Minuten da sein“ sagte Red und klappte sein gerade benutztes Telefon zu.

„20 Minuten? Wusste nie das es so lange dauert…“

„Werden wir schon überstehen“ sagte Red und umarmte sie.

Es war etwas unangenehm in einem fast verlassenen Gebäude zu stehen, wo bereits die hellen und großen Lichter aus waren und nur noch die kleinen gelben an.

„Wer ist noch alles da?“ fragte Liz und versuchte ihre Angst zu vertuschen.

„Also bis jetzt habe ich nur 2 weitere Agents gesehen… Ach ja und Harold“

Liz drückte sich weiter in die Umarmung

„Schatz, ist alles ok? Zitterst du?“

„Ja es ist nur… naja das Gefühl in dem verlassenen Gebäude macht mir angst“ gab sie zu und lachte ein wenig über sich selbst. „Weißt du, es ist wie als würde man das Collage verlassen, nachdem man noch 3 weitere Stunden in der Bibliothek gesessen hat, man läuft raus und sieht keine Menschenseele in den Fluren“ erzählte Liz auf emotionale Weise.

Red nahm seine Hand hoch, presste ihren Kopf weiter in seine Brust und hörte ihr zu.

„Gut, wahrscheinlich habe ich einfach zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen“ fing sie jetzt an zu lachen.

„Bestimmt hast du das“ lachte Red mit. „Keine Sorge, er braucht bestimmt nicht mehr lange… Wenn du willst können wir statt einem Spaziergang auch einen Filmabend machen“ schlug er vor.

„Ehm, dass würde ich gerne spontan entscheiden“ sagte Liz und wollte jetzt keine Meinung preisgeben.

„Wir können ja schon mal hoch gehen“ sagte Red und beide liefen zum Fahrstuhl. Sie kamen oben an und es dauerte auch schon gar nicht mehr lange, als sie ein schwarzes Auto vorfahren sahen. Beide stiegen ein.

„Zum Safe House, danke Dembe“ gab er schnell Anweisungen und sie fuhren gemeinsam zu ihm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab zur Zeit leider keine Ahnung, wann das dritte Kapitel rauskommt, aber dann natürlich direkt wenn ich Zeit habe


	3. III

„Wir kommen endlich zum essen“ lachte Liz und sogar Dembe lachte mit.

„Natürlich werden wir uns dein Essen gut schmecken lassen Dembe“ sagte Red und stieg mit in das Gespräch.

„Noch ca. 3 Minuten“ berichtete Dembe und orientierte sich an den Straßen.

Red legte sanft seine rechte Hand auf Lizzies Oberschenkel und streichelte sie zart. Liz freute sich über die Geste, lächelte Red an und legte sich auf seine Schulter. Auch Red legte seinen Kopf auf ihren.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben einiges nachzuholen Lizzie“ sprach Red leise vor sich hin.

Lizzie gluckste leicht auf, kam hoch und drückte ihm ein Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das haben wir“ lächelte sie in den Kuss hinein.

„Lizzie ich weiß… dafür ist es bestimmt noch viel zu früh, aber ich glaube ich würde nicht wollen, dass sich an unserer momentanen Situation etwas ändert“

Liz fühlte aus irgendeinem Grund ziemlich erleichtert.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte schon du hättest das furchtbar bereut und bist jetzt nur nett zu mir weil wir zusammen arbeiten“ lachte Liz nervös.

Red schaute sie mit leicht geschocktem Anblick und einem leicht geöffneten Mund an.

„Schatz, Ich- ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll“ stotterte er ein bisschen und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich würde nie etwas bereuen, was mit dir zu tun hat“ sagte Red immer noch ein wenig verblüfft.

Lizzie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr emotional und schniefte kurz in seinen Mantel.

„Schon gut Schatz“ tröstete er sie und hielt ihren Kopf fest.

„Raymond, Lizzie, wir sind angekommen“ hörten sie eine dunkle Stimme vom Fahrersitz.

„Danke Dembe, lass uns aussteigen“ sprach Red und verlies sie nur schwerem Herzens.

Alle drei liefen geschmeidig ins Haus und verteilten sich in den Räumen. Dembe verzog sich direkt in sein Schlafzimmer und Red und Lizzie begaben sich zum Kühlschrank. Red sagte Lizzie sie könne Platz nehmen, holte das Essen aus dem Kühlschrank und wärmte es schnell in der Mikrowelle auf. Zwar würden die Steaks nicht mehr wie frisch gemacht schmecken, aber trotzdem war es etwas sehr delikates. Kurze Zeit später kam Red mit 2 großen Tellern an.

„Ein Teller für die wunderschöne Frau… und einen für mich“ summte Red, als er sich künstlerisch um den Tisch rumbewegte.

Lizzie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Sag schon, was ist so witzig“

„Was? Wohl eher wer, nämlich du, du bist süß“ sagte Liz und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

„Ich schätze einfach nur die schönen Dinge in meinem Leben und dazu gehört, jemanden lachen zu sehen, den ich gerne habe und solange du glücklich bist, bin ich es auch“

„Red…“ flüsterte Lizzie und zog ihre Augenbrauen traurig zusammen.

„Nein du hältst mir jetzt keine Rede, du genießt das Essen“ sagte Red und legte sich eine Serviette bereit.

Die Zeit verging, beide aßen sich satt und begaben sich in das Wohnzimmer.

„Jetzt nenn mir deine spontane Entscheidung Lizzie“ witzelte Red und wartete.

„Na gut wir schauen einen Film, aber ich möchte nicht entscheiden welchen“

„Wieso machst du es mir nur immer so schwer…“ lachte Red und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wie wäre es mit einem klassischen, alten Film?“ fragte er.

„So wie Titanic?“ antwortete Liz und fragte sich durch seine Kategorien.

„Oh Gott nein… möchtest du etwas gruseliges sehen?“

„Klar, können wir tun“ sagte Liz und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Red warf eine CD von einem alten Film rein und setzte sich neben Lizzie hin, sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn ran und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Ab und zu schreckte Lizzie kurz auf und klammerte sich wie ein kleines Kind an Red, sehr zu seiner Belustigung. Ein paar mal hörten sie Dembe durch das Gebäude laufen, entweder um in die Küche zu gehen oder in das Badezimmer. Der Film lief durch und endete auf sehr dramatische weise, der Hauptcharakter des Filmes starb und Red hörte Lizzie leise weinen. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und bemerkte das er sie anschaute, sie lachte auf und rieb sich eine Träne weg.

„Entschuldigung“ sagte Liz in einer Mischung von lachen und weinen. „Ich bin bei solchen Sachen ein wenig emotional“

„Schon gut Schatz, glaub mir, beim ersten mal habe ich auch geweint“ gab Red offen zu.

„Ja wirklich? Du?“ lachte sie. „Ich habe dich noch nie weinen sehen und kann es mir auch nicht vorstellen“

„Du kannst dir vieles nicht vorstellen“ sagte er mit einem leisen Unterton. Red beugte sich runter und streifte seine Lippen nur ganz kurz mit Lizzies. Er ärgerte sie ein wenig, in dem er sie nicht küsste sondern nur andeuten würde. Liz schmollte und kam hochgeschnellt um ihre Lippen zu verbinden.

„Ungeduldig…“ murmelte Red in den Kuss und hielt sie fest.

Der Kuss wurde Leidenschaftlicher und entwickelte sich in einen Kampf aus Zungen. Lizzie fühlte sich erregt und an Reds Hose konnte man erkennen, dass er es auch war. Red entfernte sich und zog dabei kurz und leicht mit seinen Zähnen an ihrer Unterlippe. Lizzie gab den Kuss mit einem kurzen Stöhnen frei.

„Lizzie… Schatz, sei mir nicht böse a- aber ich möchte das langsam angehen, ich möchte mir sicher sein, dass das zwischen uns vielleicht nicht nur körperlich ist, verstehst du?“ sagte Red und schaute ihr in die Augen, natürlich war er jetzt etwas unsicher und dachte sie würde ihn ab jetzt ablehnen, aber er wartete weiter.

Liz schaute ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Okay“ sagte sie ohne jedem zögern. „Da ich aber noch überhaupt nicht müde bin, möchte ich zumindest das wir ein Kreuzworträtsel lösen… oder zusammen duschen gehen… oder überhaupt etwas machen“ lachte sie Red an.

„Du bist wundervoll Lizzie“ sagte er und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.

„Red, du zerdrückst mich“ kicherte Liz.

„Sorry“ lächelte Red und gab sie frei. „Ok, wir machen es in deiner Reihenfolge, wir lösen ein Kreuzworträtsel und danach gehen wir zusammen duschen… Oder noch besser, baden hm? Was hältst du davon“

„Ich würde das lieben“ sagte sie verträumt.

Red stand auf und kramte eine unbenutzte Zeitung aus seinen Fächern, er fand ein Kreuzworträtsel und kam mit einem Stift wieder zu Lizzie. Es brauchte sie überhaupt nicht lange und sie waren schon fast fertig, es war für beide schön einen Niveauvollen Partner neben sich zu haben, manchmal beendeten sie sogar gegenseitig die Sätze.

„Zedern“ hörten sie eine dunkle Stimme hinter sich. Beide schreckten sofort auf. Sie schauten nach hinten und fanden Dembe hinter der Couch stehen, er schaute mit auf das Rätsel.

„Gott kannst du uns erschrecken“ sagte Red und hielt sich eine Hand an die Brust.

„Dort bei dem letzten“ sagte Dembe und zeigte mit seinem Mittelfinger drauf. „Gehört zur Familie der Kiefergewächse und das E steht dort schon drin“

Lizzie nahm Reds Stift und trug es ein.

„Perfekt“ sagte sie als sie fertig wurde mit schreiben. „Und dann ist das Lösungswort… Sommernacht“ lachte Liz und warf den Stift auf den Tisch.

„Ich lass euch wieder allein“ sagte Dembe und musste jetzt auch lachen, im Prinzip kam er nur um allen einen Schrecken einzujagen und um etwas vorzusagen.

„Dann… können wir ja jetzt duschen gehen“ meinte Red immer noch verstört und stand auf.

„Baden!“ stritt Liz spielerisch rum.

„Richtig stimmt, na dann hoch mit deinem Arsch und ab zur Badewanne“ stritt er mit und beide grinsten.

„Jawohl Sir“ ging Liz schnell an ihm vorbei und hörte ein leises „hmm“ Geräusch, es gefiel ihm wie sie ihn gerade nannte.

Liz stellte schon das Wasser ein und zog sich aus. Es war eigentlich ein Whirlpool und deswegen sehr groß. Sie setzte sich in die halbvolle Wanne in eine bequeme, runde Ecke und wartete auf Red.

Er betrat den Raum und gluckste leicht auf, als er Lizzie schon ganz gespannt in der Badewanne sitzen sah.

Er schloss die Tür und begann sich quälend, langsam auszuziehen. Liz würde lügen wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie das gerade nicht erregend findet.

„Schön warm das Wasser?“ fragte Red und kam jetzt bei seinen Shirt Knöpfen an.

„Ich habe es ein bisschen zu warm gemacht, hoffentlich ist es dir nicht zu heiß“

„Schon gut, werde ich austesten“ sagte Red und war nun komplett ausgezogen. Er stellte sich vor die Wanne und hob ein Bein um es einzutauchen. Lizzie wagte sich einen kleinen Blick auf seinen weichen Schwanz und hörte danach ein scharfes Einatmen mit einem „Autsch ist das heiß!“

Lizzie blickte schnell zu ihm hoch und bemerkte das er lachte, zum Glück machte er nur ein Spaß.

Er stieg rein und legte sich neben Lizzie. Sie ging von ihrer sitzenden Position zu einer etwas angenehmeren neben Red und beide kuschelten. Es war etwas sehr intimes, nackt in einer Badewanne zu kuscheln und beide schwelgten in dem Gefühl. Liz beugte sich etwas nach vorn und küsste Reds Hals.

„Hm Schatz“ flüsterte er und genoss es.

Liz streichelte seine Wange mit ihrem Daumen und küsste sich zu seinen Lippen hoch. Beide teilten ein paar Zungenküsse, bevor sie sich wuschen und gemeinsam fertig wurden.

„Bist du jetzt müde?“ fragte Red als er ein Handtuch um seine Hüften band.

„Ja, ich denke jetzt bin ich müde genug um schlafen zu gehen“ witzelte Liz. Red stand vor dem Spiegel und putzte seine Zähne.

„Habt ihr vielleicht noch eine Zahnbürste hier? Ich würde auch gerne meine Zähne putzen“ sagte Liz.

„Wir haben noch eine Reisezahnbürste, wenn die auch geht“ sagte Red als er in einem Schrank rumkramte.

„Ja das geht“ nahm sie sie dankend an.

Beide machten sich Bettfertig und liefen ohne ihre Handtücher nackt durchs Haus zu Reds Schlafzimmer, immer darauf bedacht das Dembe nicht plötzlich irgendwo auftauchen würde, beeilten sich beide.

„Red, ich habe gar keine Sachen“

„Komm her Schatz“ lockte Red sie zu seinem Kleiderschrank. „Such dir was aus“

„Eine Boxershort?“ schmunzelte Liz.

„Natürlich, nimm dir was du brauchst… Boxershort… Shirt… ist egal“ sagte Red und nahm sich nun selber eine schwarzer Boxershort raus und zog sie an.

„Ich nehme die hier“ sagte Liz und warf direkt ein Auge auf eine bequem aussende, weiße Calvin Klein Boxershort. Sie nahm sie raus und zog sie an, natürlich war sie etwas zu groß, aber das machte sie nur noch bequemer.

Red schmunzelte und betrachtete sie in einer seiner Unterhosen.

„Und T-Shirt?“ grinste er.

„Hm das!“ sagte Liz und holte ein übergroßes blaues T-Shirt raus.

„Na dann komm jetzt ins Bett“ sagte Red und deckte sich bereits zu, er hatte natürlich kein Shirt beim schlafen an.

Liz lief zu ihm rüber und er hielt ihr die Decken offen, damit sie mit reinschlüpfen konnte.

Beide legten sich in eine gemütliche Position, kuschelten und Red gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf ihren Kopf.

„Nacht Liebling“

„Nacht Ray“ gab Lizzie etwas schläfrig zurück und beide schliefen ein.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh Schreibfehler einfach sagen wenn sie zu sehr auffallen
> 
> Weitere Kapitel werden folgen, aber wahrscheilich nicht besonders schnell weil... Wenig Zeit
> 
> Feedback und Kritik, so wie der Rest ist alles erlaubt, ruhig Meinungen aussprechen


End file.
